


A Christmas Wish

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Foreshadowing, James Potter Is A Great Dad, Overprotective Lily, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: James always loved the first snow when he was growing up, he can’t wait to spend many December mornings in the garden seeing his son enjoy it just as much, today will be the first of many...
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Somewhere in the World Fest





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [pandora_rose_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo) in the [Somewhere_in_the_World](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Somewhere_in_the_World) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Godric's Hollow
> 
> Many thanks to my alphabet who I owe the entire world.

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" James said brightly, shaking his wife awake. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and watched his beautiful wife stir and roll over to look at him half asleep.

"What is it?" She grumbled softly, snuggling deeper under the duvet.

"It's snowing, Lils. Come on, let's take Harry and build a snowman. He'll love it," James said, practically fizzing with excitement. He moved off the bed and searched through his drawers for a fresh pair of boxers without any holes in them. He frowned at how long it took and was grateful that Christmas would be soon. The day that all men everywhere received their supply of new underwear.

"James, it's six in the morning and Harry's only just started sleeping through the night. Now, if you don't mind, I’m going back to sleep. Don't forget to wrap him up, and don't be out long. The last thing we need is Harry coming down with the flu," Lily grumbled from the bed as James started rifling through his clothes for something appropriately warm. Lily pulled her pillow over her head and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, blocking out the light.

James, however, was wide awake. The idea of a White Christmas with his wife and son was like a dream come true. It was sad that the guys were not there to help celebrate Harry’s first Christmas, but there was always next year. Voldemort was weakening, and despite all the disappearances, things were starting to look up. 

Creeping into Harry’s room, he leant on the crib and watched Harry sleep soundly. His son’s tiny arms were wrapped securely around the stuffed dog Padfoot had bought when he had been born. Even being in hiding, Sirius was taking his duties as Godfather seriously. It was funny. Never in a million years did he think Sirius Black would grow up. But when he had held Harry for the first time, he saw something different in his friend’s grey eyes. Where they were usually full of mischief, they now kept endless promises. Reaching into the cot, he stroked Harry’s messy head of hair gently and smiled. This…This was everything he’d wanted. As far as he was concerned, he was the luckiest bloke on the planet.

James reluctantly pulled away from his son and was just about to head downstairs for a cup of tea, when Harry’s eyes opened. Seeing Lily’s big, bright green eyes on his boy always made his heart catch. Smiling, James reached in and scooped Harry up into his arms and held him close, kissing his head, as a tiny fist clung onto his t-shirt.

“Morning, Prongslet. Now, Mummy’s still sleeping, so we have to be quiet. Come on, let’s have some breakfast. What do you fancy, hm?” James cooed as he padded out of his son’s room, heading downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Shifting Harry on his hip, he grabbed a bottle of breastmilk out of the fridge. He warmed it with a wave of his wand and laughed softly when Harry reached out for it. 

“Not yet, Harry. You’re not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts,” James explained in mock sternness, slipping the wand into the waistband of his pyjama trousers. Harry’s bottom lip stuck out and began to wobble. Sighing, James pulled out a chair and sat down. Harry’s keen emerald gaze watched his every move. He tested the milk against the inside of his wrist before he stuck the teat into Harry’s mouth just as he was about to cry. Chuckling at the surprised look on his son’s face, James watched Harry guzzle the warm milk.

An hour later, Lily appeared heading straight to the kettle in desperate need of tea. Harry had fallen back to sleep and was currently blowing warm puffs of air against James’ neck.

“Has he eaten?” Lily asked with a loud yawn, grabbing her favourite mug and adding a teabag, as the kettle began to boil.

“Yeah. He had an entire bottle and two strawberry yoghurts. The little ones you insist we get. He passed out afterwards. Though he’ll wake up now you’re up,” James replied, accepting his cup with his free hand.

“That’s Mummy’s good boy,” Lily said softly. James watched his wife as she beamed and kissed their son on the forehead. She turned, gifting him with a kiss on the lips. James deepened the kiss, making Lily squeak in surprise. He tore his lips away when he felt Harry stir in his arms. Looking down, he smirked at the happy grin on his son’s face when he saw his mother—another Potter man who was wrapped firmly around the redheaded witch’s little finger.

“Come on, darling. We’re going to go play in the snow.” Lily declared, taking Harry from her husband and whisking him upstairs. 

James could practically feel the muscles in his face straining, considering how much he was smiling right now. Jumping to his feet, he downed his now cold tea before bounding up the stairs. Opening the wardrobe, he took out a maroon-coloured jumper and pulled it up over his head. James adjusted his glasses as Lily returned with Harry wearing more layers than he’d ever seen a person wear. He burst out laughing at the sight. Under all those clothes, the only thing he could see properly was Harry’s bright green eyes looking curiously back at him. Lily’s eyes. The eyes he’d fallen in love with at the age of eleven. 

“If you think I’m going to let him outside in the snow, without wrapping up warm,” Lily narrowed her eyes, “then you are sadly mistaken.” The menacing glare on her face was not quite as effective as Harry had decided to eat her hair. 

“I wouldn’t put him in harm's way. That’s what warming charms are for. Come on, mate, I’m going to show you how to build a snowman. I used to make them with your grandpa when I was a lad. They were huge, monstrous things. It was brilliant. Then Uncle Pads came to stay, and he built them with us. We built massive snow forts and attacked Grampy Potter with snowballs. You’re a bit young for that. Next Christmas, Uncle Pads, Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormy will be here,” James chatted as they made their way downstairs and out the back door into the garden.

James’ arms tightened around a wriggling Harry who was captivated by the white flakes falling from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket of white. He brushed the snow off one of their garden chairs, heating it with a warming charm. James finished it off with a barrier charm and sat Harry on it. He gasped and rushed over to help Harry sit back up when the snowsuit he was wearing caused the infant to slide onto his back. Applying a sticking charm to Harry’s bottom, he fixed his son to the chair, happy that he wasn’t going to get hurt.

“Listen, Harry, once you’re out of Hogwarts you can use your wand, like this,” James levitated small piles of snow, transforming them into perfect spheres. He grinned as Harry reached for them, giggling loudly as tiny flakes fell upon his head. James watched Harry’s eyes zone in on his small nose when a large flake landed upon the tip and melted. “But because you’re not seventeen yet, thank Godric, we’ll do this the Muggle way. We use our hands. Scoop and pat, scoop and pat,” James added, crouching down in front of Harry to show him what he was doing. 

He laughed loudly when Harry grabbed the half-formed snowball in his hands, spraying snow everywhere before shoving it into his mouth. At Harry’s surprised squeal Lily, still only wearing her dressing gown and pyjamas and a look of concern on her face, came tearing into the garden.

“He’s fine, Lily. He just ate snow. Gave him a shock, didn’t it, love?” James assured her when he saw her lean over to check Harry wasn’t hurt. Harry’s giggles filled the garden as he grabbed at the snow with his mittened hands before shoving it into his mouth. James watched, mesmerised, determined to commit this moment to his memories. If Dumbledore allowed it, he was going to send the memory to his friends so that even though they were all apart, they could all see Harry’s first Christmas.

Harry’s lips started turning blue from the cold within half an hour of being outside. James cancelled the charms allowing Lily, who was now wrapped up in his old Quidditch jumper, a pair of jeans and a bobble hat, to pick Harry up and take him inside to get warm. Entering the kitchen, he set about making them hot chocolates. Carrying them into the sitting room, he smiled as Lily sat on the floor reading from his childhood copy of Beedle the Bard to their son who was wrapped up in three different blankets. James chuckled at Lily’s mollycoddling. Babbity, Rabbity was the favourite at the moment. Sitting beside her, he sent the mugs to float high above their heads just out of Harry’s reach and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Harry was quickly deposited into his lap as Lily’s head came to rest on his shoulder. Flicking his wand at the fireplace, he sighed as it burst into life, sending a gentle warmth from the flickering flames. 

Next year was going to be even better with the whole family. Soon this nightmare would be over, and they could be a proper family. They could even have Neville over. Harry would love having someone to play with. If they were lucky, the two boys would grow up to be best friends, almost like brothers, just like he was with Sirius. Merlin, he missed that man. If there was one thing he wanted for Christmas, more than this, right here, it would be the chance to see his son grow up, surrounded by family who loved and cared for him in a world where he could be a kid. Yes, that was his greatest wish. 


End file.
